


Seventh Heaven

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [34]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The final member of our Secret Sisterhood is revealed, Circe, the witch goddess. She's got a believable enough reason to be here, allowing for <i>some </i>ridiculousness. To be honest, it's a little funny how the heroes "created" their own villains; while these seven were villains before, they certainly weren't doing <i>this</i>. Anyway, hopefully next week's story deals with the conclusion of this event! View <a href="http://sta.sh/0el9k68q2yu">this list</a> for a brief overview of who is going to be in it. I say brief, because there, of course, may be some surprise guests. </p><p>It also <i>might </i>be long, so it could come in two parts. That's fun, right?</p><p> </p><p>  <span>As always, leave your comments about what you like, what you didn't, etc. Feedback is appreciated!</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Seventh Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The final member of our Secret Sisterhood is revealed, Circe, the witch goddess. She's got a believable enough reason to be here, allowing for _some_ ridiculousness. To be honest, it's a little funny how the heroes "created" their own villains; while these seven were villains before, they certainly weren't doing _this_. Anyway, hopefully next week's story deals with the conclusion of this event! View [this list](http://sta.sh/0el9k68q2yu) for a brief overview of who is going to be in it. I say brief, because there, of course, may be some surprise guests. 
> 
> It also _might_ be long, so it could come in two parts. That's fun, right?
> 
>  
> 
> As always, leave your comments about what you like, what you didn't, etc. Feedback is appreciated!

 Titania has a particularly bad habit of messing with people when she's bored. Joker's called a meeting, that Masque, Cairo, and Rappaccini approved, effectively outvoting Cleo and Titania (who were trying to rob a bank), but the meeting isn't to start until the seventh and final member of their group arrives.

So, in the meantime, they're sitting around one of Monica's AIM Conference Rooms, which is surprisingly large -- it looks like a well-stacked living room.

Joker's signing karaoke by herself (she brought the machine), Masque and Rappaccini are playing cards (not for money, they learned their lesson last time), and Cairo and Cleo are talking about modeling. 

That leaves Titania alone and, well, _bored_.

Of the group, she likes Cleo the most, the two having formed an easy friendship where Titania feels respected. That respect doesn't stop Titania from messing with Cleo whenever she wants, but the snake charmer is more than capable of responding in kind when she gets enough.

"Cleo!" Titania calls, sitting on a couch (there's couches in these AIM Conference Rooms). "C'mere, please?"

"I'm trying to learn how to walk the runway better," Cleo responds, though her walk is already near-perfection. "Give me a second, okay?"

Titania groans, but waits like she's asked to. A moment later, Cleo comes and sits next to her.

"What did you want?" she asks.

"Company."

Cairo comes next, sitting on the couch arm. "You should have come over. You've got the body for modeling; couldn't have hurt to learned some moves."

Titania waves that weak shit away, though the soft pink blush on her cheeks betray her pleasure in such a compliment. "Nah, that kind of stuff is for you two. I've got other things I'm good at, personally."

"Like what?" Cairo asks.

Cleo is too late to tell her not to ask, because it's just an excuse for Mary to flex her strength. Sometimes, she grabs a steel girder, sometimes she grabs a pair of panties. There are no steel girders here and Cleo fears for Cairo's underwear.

The bruiser of the Sinister Soon-to-be-Seven stands up and cracks her knuckles, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm glad you asked me, Ms. De Frey."

Monica loses her hand, dropping all the cards, when she hears a shriek behind her, quickly whipping her head around to see Titania using Cairo's purple panties like a yoyo string, bouncing the woman up and down while Cleo tries to coax her to let go.

"Should we stop her?" Masque asks, having watched the whole thing from it's beginning. "We can't have anyone defecting because of mistreatment."

"It isn't the first time and De Frey isn't that petty," Monica dismisses, "Besides, nothing Titania could do would ever equal that wedgie that 'rescue squad' gave her. _If_ she betrays us, it'll be after we get those women back. It's quite a list we've compiled, anyway, so we have time."

"No less than twenty superheroines," Masque agrees. "Supposedly after today, we'll have enough power to _perfect_ the robots _and_ defend ourselves from retribution. I understand your daughter is apart of the group, so I suppose we can exclude her from the final display, but it will be _wonderful_ to see the rest of those women so humiliated in front of their peers. I'm especially sure the people they protect will be so happy to see it. I've already got a statue with Bishop's name on it."

Monica nods, though she doesn't necessarily agree with Masque's plan. Speaking frankly, neither do Cleo and Cairo. Dissent will kill their plans in the bud, however, so Monica feigns agreement. 

"In time," she says, "In time."

In the meantime, Joker's stop singing to cackle at Titania, who's now bouncing both Cairo and Cleo by their panties, the two women shrieking with each bounce.

"Let us --ow!-- dow--ow!--n, Mary!" Cleo demands, not appreciating the way her green bikini panties are being stretched out.

"Nope," Titania says, hoisting them up high by holding her arms above her head, making both women yelp loudly. "This is kinda' fun."

The elevation, however, proves to be Titania's downfall as Cleo blasts her with a venom blast right in the side of her face. It isn't enough to hurt, but it's enough to stun her into dropping them.

Both Cleo and Cairo stand upset, stuffing their underwear back into their jeans and pencil skirt respectively, while Titania rubs her cheek.

"Ow! Th' hell was _that_ for?" 

Joker throws herself onto the table Masque and Monica are playing cards, perching onto it like a high school girl about to write in her diary. "This is fantastic! Role reversal! The strong becomes the weak!"

Though her playing partner is merely bothered, Masque instantly gets angry her game is ruined (primarily because she was _certain_ she was going to win). 

"You --"

Joker places a finger on the mouth of the mask the Madame is wearing, shushing her for the time being. "I want to watch what's going on."

_This is devolving quickly,_ Monica thinks, watching Whitney fume.  

The leader of the Maggia even gets so upset to pull out Christina's animal print underwear out of her skirt, causing the Joker to screech as her underwear shoots up her behind.

"Ow! Let go of that!"

"Get off the table first!"

"I can't! You're pulling my underwear too hard!" 

__Besides them, AIM's top scientist sighs. _I hope our guest arrives soon._

Through a combination of quick movements, hand to hand, and venom blasts, Cleo and Cairo have managed to knock Titania face down.

"What're you two doing!? When I get up -- hey!"

While Cairo sits on Titania's upper back, holding her down, Cleo's standing above her, now yanking on the redhead's She-Hulk boyshorts.

"Really?" Cleo asks, pulling so hard Titania's midsection raises with the panties. "My mind isn't playing tricks on me?"

"I had these before I met her!"

"And you didn't think about, I don't know, getting rid of them?" Cairo chimes in.

"Hey, Asp over here had Captain America panties, so I'm not the only one bein' weird!"

Cleo pulls harder because of that betrayal of trust, making Titania squeal louder, though she avoids Cairo's gaze as best she can. "Get her bra, please."

Titania struggles as she's first given a jock-lock wedgie by Cleo. Before she can roll over onto her back and try to work it out there, though, Cairo follows it up by threading the stretched out gusset through the open bra strap and closing it, giving her an interesting wedgie.

When Mary tries to kick her legs free, her bra slips down. When she pulls up her bra, her wedgie gets deeper. Though, because of her lowcut top threatening to expose her, Titania settles for holding her bra and demanding to be set free.

In response, Cleo teases her, saying, "What was that? Pull your underwear?"

"What? No! Don't!"

Though Cleo teases her with the possibility, she doesn't go through with it, leaving Titania alone. Cairo taps her shoulder and focuses her attention over to the brawl between Joker and Masque, which has somehow involved Monica at this point.

"And I thought _Mary_ was bad," Cleo mumbles to herself.

Monica's simple black panties are hiked out of her long skirt and spread out over the wide-backed chair she's sitting on, though with her chin on her hand, she looks more frustrated than embarrassed or uncomfortable. It seems she, like Carmilla, has gotten a certain level of wedgie immunity at this point.

Masque is missing her mask, replaced with her pink panties hooked over her chin and stumbling around trying to find said mask before she removes her very uncomfortable wedgie, while Joker is hanging futilely from a coat hook with the front of her panties right underneath her breasts, preventing her from bending over.

Between the four highly wedgied women, Cleo and Cairo wonder if their mystery seventh member will just leave in secondhand embarrassment when she arrives.

Just then, a magic cloud of purple smoke appears in the room, heralding the arrival of the witch Circe.

She looks around at the women she's pledged allegiance to and, despite the poor first impression, snaps her fingers and returns each woman to a pre-wedgied state in good humor.

"This was certainly an interesting way to say hello," Circe laughs, causing some blushes among the gathered supervillains. "I didn't know we had to be good at _taking_ wedgies."

"We had a moment of weakness," Monica says. She neglects to mention such moments of weakness happen frequently given their big redhead's proclivity towards them. "You're a foe of Wonder Woman, correct? Why would you join us? Our endeavor is not necessarily one to be _proud_ of."

Masque clears her throat. "It's a means to an end. We humiliate the heroes, shatter their spirits, and, later, when it's convenient, we kill them."

Again, Monica, Cairo, and Cleo don't necessarily agree; Monica would rather not kill her daughter's close family, and neither Cairo or Cleo are fond of murder if it isn't absolutely necessary. 

Circe uses her magic to display a memory of Wonder Woman with her star-spangled bottoms pulled over her face while the goddess herself was laughing and pointing at her. It didn't quite happen like that, but Circe is good at revisionist history.

"I had fun doing this to Diana," she explains. "Besides, the world _needs_ a new Wonder Woman. Though they all love Diana _now,_ they can't follow a woman who got the world's worst wedgie in front of her adoring public."

Though she says that and, to an extent, means that, it's also because when Diana peeled her bottoms off her face, she gave Circe such an _incredible_ wedgie in revenge, the goddess' magical underwear stretched out like a river behind her.

Of course, she has no intention in recounting that story to anyone.

"Now," Circe begins, "Let's see those robots I've heard _so_ much about. I've a few ideas about how to _improve_ them."

"Well, we'll need test subjects to see if those improvements mean anything," Monica points out. "I'd rather not try and test them on the women on our hitlist. It tends to backfire."

"Don't worry." The goddess grins. "I know _just_ the woman to help us out."


End file.
